O Cravo e a Rosa
by Megume A
Summary: E Ino foi embrulhar tal flor cujo significado era o desdém. E quando voltou nem cobrou a flor, nem questionou a escolha dele. Eles se amavam e se odiavam; iriam fazer as pazes independendo do que ela dissesse. ShikaTema


**Disclamer:** _Naruto e CO_ ainda pertencem ao Kishimoto e à Jump e àquele estúdio de TV que faz o anime.

* * *

**O Cravo e a Rosa**

_O cravo brigou com a rosa, debaixo de uma sacada; o cravo saiu ferido, a rosa, despetalada._

E haviam brigado. Saíra da casa com os gritos dela e o vaso que ganharam da mãe dele se espatifando contra a parede - Temari tinha sérios problemas com controle de raiva. Sempre era assim. Começavam a discutir por qualquer coisa sem importância (ele conseguia contar nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes em que brigaram por motivos realmente sérios), ela gritava, ele tentava não entrar em uma discussão. Tudo era sempre em vão, no entanto. Eles começavam a discutir e ela berrava e berrava. Ele tiraria as mãos dos bolsos - onde costumavam ficar - e as jogaria no alto, gesticulando sua desistência. Sairia pela porta do quarto e seria quase acertado por alguma coisa enquanto rumava à porta que o levaria à rua. À sua liberdade. Daria a Temari algum tempo para pensar e voltaria, onde ela estaria esperando por ele, sentada no sofá, parecendo tão arrependida e submissa quanto Sabaku no Temari conseguia estar, eles iriam fazer as pazes e seriam felizes até a próxima briga.

Rumava à procura de um lugar para deitar e observar as nuvens, como sempre fizera, sem prestar muita atenção a nada. Até ver algo que lhe chamara a atenção. Uma placa: _Floricultura Yamanaka, aberta das 9:00 às 22:00_. E ele, em um momento de impulsividade, resolvera presentear sua _adorável_ noiva. Entrara naquele lugar se sentindo bastante deslocado (embora freqüentasse-o desde que se conhecia por gente), e Ino apareceu para lhe atender. Perguntara, obviamente insinuando alguma coisa, o que ele procurava e começou a lhe mostrar arranjos antes mesmo que ele pudesse perceber como aquele lugar estava vazio. _Hoje está um dia meio devagar_, ela comentara. E ela mostrara begônias, peônias e lírios enquanto tagarelava sobre o significado de cada uma das flores. _Não_, fez ele para todas. Olhou e olhou em volta até algo chamar sua atenção. Era um cravo amarelo perdido em meio a um maço de cravos coloridos.

-Aquele. - apontou para a flor. Ela arregalou os olhos azuis.

-O amarelo? - ele assentiu - Aquele significa desdém.

-Levo só aquele. - disse sorrindo.

-Está bem. - deu de ombros - Mas eu acho que se você brigou com Temari não seria uma boa idéia tentar fazer as pazes lhe dando uma flor cujo significado é desdém. Bem, vou embrulhá-la, você vai fazer o que quiser mesmo.

E Ino foi embrulhar tal flor cujo significado era o desdém. E quando voltou nem cobrou a flor, nem questionou a escolha dele. Eles se amavam e se odiavam; iriam fazer as pazes independendo do que ela dissesse.

Ao chegar em casa, Shikamaru notou que ela não estava no sofá com uma expressão tão arrependida quanto a de Sabaku no Temari poderia estar. Ele realmente estranhou isso. Foi até o quarto e a encontrou sentada, de pernas cruzadas, bem no meio da cama com um livro nas mãos.

-Sabe, Temari, eu peguei uma flor para você. E antes que você possa arregalar os olhos e comentar que esse tipo de coisa que me faz um bebê chorão, saiba que essa flor é um cravo amarelo. E, caso você não saiba - e eu sei que não - cravos amarelos significam desdém. Todo o desdém que eu sinto por você está nessa flor.

Ele jogou a flor no meio do livro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos; ela começou a rir. Aquela risada que ele tanto adorava ouvir. Ela fechou o livro, se levantou e foi até um dos arranjos que Ino insistia em trazer todas as semanas _para alegrar a casa_, dizia. Puxou uma gérbera também amarela.

-Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que diabos essa flor representa, mas aqui está todo o desdém que eu sinto por você. - sorriu - E _esse_ é o tipo de coisa que lhe faz um bebê chorão.

* * *

_Olá, Minna-san! Tá, parei. Estava com saudades do fandom de Naruto! Sério mesmo, é só que eu fui escrevendo coisas aleatórias e totalmente WTF? por algum tempo e fiquei de saco cheio. Mas eu (acho que) estou de volta, baby! _

_Bom, agora vamos falar da fic. Algo totalmente `quando/como/onde foi que aconteceu?`, séério. Eu, do nada, comecei a cantarolar aquela músiquinha que todo mundo conhece do cravo e da rosa que está lá em cima e eu quis escrever algo com flores. Aí eu pesquisei o significado delas, achei a do cravo amarelo e tudo se encaixou. Eu estava tentando fazer disso uma fic com três capítulos, um capítulo para cada estrofe/verso/sabe-selá da cantiga (são três! Eu jurava que eram só dois!)._

_Anyway, Kissus!_

_Reviews são totalmente meigas (eu juro que não sei que bicho me mordeu hoje). ;3_

_PS: Qualquer erro de grafia e afins me perdoem (mas me avisem), tá? Eu estou de férias e com uma preguiça além da preguiça humana. Depois (ah, meu amado depois) eu corrijo direitinho e bonitinho.  
_


End file.
